The Devil's Angel
by hotangel1516
Summary: Inuyasha is a demon sent from hell. He needs to ruin Kagome's life. Kagome has no idea and starts falling for him. Inuyasha realizes his feelings for her too. There will be suprises and snoopy friends.Inu/Kag. Sango/Miroku Warning: Lemons
1. The mission

**The Devil's Angel**

**Summery:**Inuyasha is the devil's angel or demon and was sent to earth by the devil himself to try to make kagome's life a living hell and to make her a sinner but he didn't expect to fall in love Inu/Kag Warning: Lemons 

* * *

Me: Hi peoples I've been kidnapped by my friend Chris 

Chris: Shut up, hurry and write the story

Me: Ok fine

Chris: And you people reading, review or Im coming to find you

Me: Shut up Chris you're scaring my new prisoners…I mean…readers

Me: Oh **I don't own Inuyasha** or anyone from the series

_Enjoy…_

* * *

**Chapter 1: His mission**

In hell, lives demons and monsters of all kinds. Some hideously ugly, others were drop-dead gorgeous. Living among them was their almighty master. The devil, Naraku, the dark angel, the dark lord, whatever you call him he was still evil. Naraku's most strongest demons were Inuyasha, and Kikyo.

Hell was actually beautiful. The only difference from heaven and hell was that everything is black, purple, red, dark colors. And the skies are always cloudy.

Naraku was in his dark castle looking in his magical mirror, which shows anybody or anything happening in the human world or Earth, trying to find something to amuse him when he spotted a young woman or teenager. Her name was Kagome Higurashi, 18 years of age. She was a perfect target. Naraku called in Inuyasha.

"Yes Master?" Inuyasha growled. Inuyasha had unruly long silver hair, claws, red eyes, and the only thing cute about him was his cute little doggy ears. Other than that, he was a full blooded killer demon

"You see this girl in the mirror?" Naraku asked with an evil grin

"Yeah, what about her?"

"I need you to ruin her life, make her a sinner" Naraku said

"Sure, and May I ask, why?" Inuyasha asked being the curious rascal that he is

"I have been watching her for a while now, and she's too…perfect" Naraku spat out he hated people who was too good and perfect. So every time he found someone like that who was a girl he sent Inuyasha and a boy, Kikyo.

"So when am I going to earth?" Inuyasha growled

"Right…now" Naraku snapped his fingers and right in the castle appeared an elevator

"Ok, how long is this going to take?" Inuyasha asked wondering how long he needs to ruin this girls life

"Take your sweet time" Naraku said

"Loving this already, but what about my clothes?" Inuyasha was wearing his red kimono and hakmana **(A/N: sorry if I spelled it wrong or something)**

"Here take this" Naraku passed him a wallet

"It's a magical wallet; it never runs out of human money, it only works for you"

"How is this supposed to help me?" Inuyasha asked confused as ever

"Use it to buy clothes and stuff you idiot!" Naraku yelled

"Fine you don't have testy" Inuyasha grumbled and took the wallet and entered the elevator

'_You just wait Kagome'_

* * *

**Somewhere in Kyoto, Japan**

"Bye Yuka, Eri, Ayumi" Kagome said waving at her friends while running to her building, or 'home'

"Bye, see you tomorrow" All three said running to wherever they were going

Kagome Higurashi, she's 18 years old. She lives in a beautiful condo of 2 rooms and 2 bathrooms. She lived alone and she's single. She just turned 18 and she's a virgin.

Kagome run into the elevator and pressed number 8 and she waited until it went …_DING…_

"Uh, finally" Kagome mumbled to herself while she rummaged around her purse to find her key while heading to her door.

"Im so _-yawn-_ tired" Kagome said while she removed most of her clothing and laid on the bed. She looked at her alarm clock. 2:22. Kagome tried sleep but no use after a while it turned 3:00. Suddenly it felt like her world froze and everything turned silent 'What's happening?' kagome thought. she couldn't move and it felt hard to breathe. Her skin felt cold.

"Hello…Kagome" a masculine dark figure said in the corner of her room

"Who are you, show yourself!" Kagome wanted to yell louder but her breathing started to slow faster by every breath she took.

The figure took a couple of steps forward and hovered over her. The figure had unruly long silver hair, claws, red eyes, and cute little doggy ears. He had beautiful golden amber eyes. And when he smirked you could see his fangs. He was wearing baggy jeans and a half open red dress shirt. Kagome gasped. He was gorgeous. The most gorgeous creature she has ever seen.

"My dear, I think your drooling" the figure said and smirked

"Wh…what are you?" Kagome has never seen a man with dog ears before, Besides Halloween. Nor fangs, claws or amber eyes. Let's face it, this guy wasn't human.

"Oh Kagome, Im human" the figure lied

"Hell no…" Before kagome could finish, the figure interrupted

"Hell is exactly the answer" The figure smirked

"What?"

"Does that mean you're a demon?" Kagome asked

"Maybe…and maybe you are a perfect little angel" The figure whispered in her ear

"Your lucky I cant move" Kagome managed to say

"Yeah whatever" Inuyasha looked at her

Kagome looked at him and then realized that he was staring at her then it hit her. She was half naked. In her bra and panties

"You…pervert!" Kagome couldn't cover herself so she just watched his actions

"Hush kagome, Im not going to touch you…a lot" The figure said while nibbling on her neck. The figure eventually went lower to her bra and he slowly unclipped her bra. He slowly started attacking her breasts. Sucking and nipping. Massaging and teasing.

"Uhhhh…."

"Like that don't you"

"Hell…yeah" Kagome moaned out she just wanted to bite him for making her feel this way

"Want me to go lower?" He whispered in her ear

"Uh…yeah" Kagome moaned

"Ok then" the figured whispered

The figure went further until he went to her panties. She was wet and ready. He slowly removed her underwear and dipped down to taste her. He licked her nub and sucked…hard. He soon licked her opening and went in and out with his tongue.

"Oh kami! So uhhh good" Kagome almost screamed

"Uh figure tell what's your name, I need a name to scream!" Kagome practically begged him

"Anxious are we" The figure chuckled

"It's In…"

_-Ring, Ring, Ring-_

"What?!" kagome was awaken by her alarm clock

"Was it all a dream?" Kagome asked herself she was sexually deprived right now and just wanted to go back to sleep just to complete her needs.

"It felt so real" Kagome looked at herself and saw that she was completely naked

"I know it wasn't a dream, I just to have that man fuck me!"

"Uh I have to go to work now…I didn't even get his name"

Kagome looked at her clock and saw it was 7:30am. And it was…Sunday.

Kagome took a quick shower and changed into a cute little puppy shirt and a pair a jeans and got ready to work at the local pet store. She worked there part time on Sundays.

Kagome hopped inside her cute little red hybrid car. She didn't like wasting gas so she had this car. After 10 minutes she arrived at her part-time job.

"Good Morning Sango!" Kagome said happily as she entered the shop. As she opened the door you can hear the little bell.

"Hey Kagome" Sango was kagome's best friend and boss at the pet store.

"How you doing Kagome?" Sango asked playing with a kitten with two tails "Im…" Before Kagome could answer the doors bell rang and someone came in the shop

"Hey, Im looking for Kagome" the person said

* * *

**Who is the person? Will Kagome's life be turned upside down? **

**Plz review and I will upgrade. I love you all, have a great day.**

**Sorry if i had any mistakes. see you next time **


	2. We meet again

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Inuyasha (or any of the original Inuyasha characters)…even if he's good at giving hot sex. -Sigh-**

* * *

_**Me:**__ Hi everyone_

_**Chris**__: I love you hotangel1516 will you marry me?_

_**Me:**__ Chris act professional!_

_**Chris:**__ never my love is forever_, ha _I rhymed…_

_**Me:**__ while I get this hormonal teen off me enjoy the chapter_

_Enjoy…_

* * *

**Chapter 2, **_**we meet again**_

"Good Morning Sango, Rin, Kagura!" Kagome said happily as she entered the shop.

As she opened the door you can hear the little bell.

"Hey Kagome" Sango was kagome's best friend and boss at the pet store.

"Wat up Kagome" Kagura said while dealing with a customer

"How you doing?" Rin asked playing with a kitten with two tails "Im…" Before Kagome could answer the doors bell rang and someone came in the shop

"Hey, Im looking for Kagome" the person said The person in front of the door had black hair, purple/grayish eyes with a red dress shirt and black pants with chains everywhere. (Guess who)

'It can't be…' Kagome thought as the guy came closer to her

"Hi kagome" The guy whispered in Kagome's ear

"Kagome, you know this guy?" Sango asked from the counter, soon approaching the couple. Rin stopped playing with the animals to over hear the three. Kagura was just looking over the customers shoulder to see the scene.

"Well kind of" Kagome's face was as red as a tomato and she couldn't hide it

"Well…who is he?" Rin asked amazed on how cute he was

"He is…"

"Im her boyfriend" The person said while holding her around the waist and giving a small peck on her cheek

"WHAT?!" All the three girls yelled but Kagura, Rin and Sango didn't notice the Kagome yelled it too. Everyone in the store, the customers, looked at the couple with big anime eyes "

Yes, I am, my name is Inuyasha, honey I can't believe you didn't tell them about me." Inuyasha said with a fake sadness in his voice

Sango and Rin were at aw

"Kagome I cant believe you never said anything about this?!" Rin said giggling like a kindergartener

"I…um…forgot" Kagome said trying to get this whole situation through her head

"Well Kagome how did you two meet?" Sango asked she just loved situations like this

"Um…well" Kagome didn't know what to say

'_What am I supposed to say, I saw him sneak in my condo, and we almost fucked?!' _Kagome's mind raged

"We meet at the park, long story short I asked her out and we became inseparable" Inuyasha said lovingly while kissing kagome on the cheek again

"Yeah, exactly" Kagome looked up at the man with eyes that said 'you better explain yourself later'

"Sweetie, can I see you for a sec., if its ok with Sango" Kagome said looking back at Sango who was giggling her ass off

"Why of course, go get out, Inuyasha don't let her back in without an engagement ring"

Sango said while pushing the couple out of the store.

"Will Do" Inuyasha waved

Inuyasha dragged her to his car, the Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren that he bought with his magical wallet. He pushed her in the passenger side and shut the door. He ran to the driver's side and then locked the doors.

"What the hell…" Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha's lips, Kagome tried to push him but his grip on her that was indestructible. Inuyasha licked her bottom lips but she refused. So he bit her a little and she gasped, he took advantage and thrusted his tongue in her mouth. After what felt like hours of making out, Kagome and Inuyasha separated and both were heaving and panting.

"What is your problem you sicko!?" Kagome yelled with bruised lips

"You weren't complaining last night" Inuyasha calmly said while turning on the radio and air conditioning

"I thought that was a dream" Kagome was really scared now and she couldn't help it

"Oh yeah, then why am I here?" Inuyasha asked

"Because…" Kagome looked around in her surrounding trying to find an answer

"Exactly, and May I add, cute shirt" Inuyasha smirked as he looked at the beauty in front of him

"Shut up, oh Kami what did I do to deserve this?" Kagome whined as she hit her head on the car seat

"Excuse me but I'm gorgeous, you should be thanking the devil right now…" Inuyasha didn't realize what he said

"What?"

"Um… be quiet and enjoy the ride…" Inuyasha said turning the key and starting the car's engine and started driving

"Where are you taking me?" Kagome yelled

"Don't worry about it babe, just sit back and relax" Inuyasha said while rubbing her thigh

"You…pervert" Kagome said while moving his hand away but he just put it right back

"Whatever babe but Im your pervert" Inuyasha said stopping at a red light and stared at her

"No your not, you're…you're…"

"Yours" Inuyasha while driving again

"Stop the car!" Kagome yelled

"No"

"Stop the car!"

"I said 'no', you're my bitch not the other way around" Inuyasha growled

"But…but…I don't feel well" Kagome whined

"Oh yeah, what's wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked actually concerned

"I have a headache" Kagome said

"Whatever" Inuyasha said while driving even faster

"Inuyasha, look out" Kagome yelled because he almost hit a pole

"Calm down wench, I know how to drive" Inuyasha said driving a red light

"Then how come you just ran that red light?!" Kagome yelled

"Cause I felt like it wench" Inuyasha said calmly

"How come you call me 'wench'?" Kagome asked getting annoyed and red from blushing and getting angry.

"Cause you are, anymore questions?" Inuyasha said getting annoyed also

"Maybe…" Kagome pouted

"Well then shut it, cause we're here"

"Where is here?"

**_Kagome's POV_**

Inuyasha drove up to a beautiful condo or hotel, I didn't know exactly. Inuyasha stopped in a certain area no parking area. A valet guy was right in front of the car waving like some idiot.

"Be quit I'll answer you later" Inuyasha said running over to my side to get me out

"You know I don't like the way you're treating me!" I said while getting out of the car and ignoring Inuyasha's offer

"Aw, you want daddy to make it better when we go to my room?" Inuyasha asked

"Hello sir I am your personal valet parking man, Welcome to Spring Shores My name is Hojo!" Hojo said still waving like that's the only thing he could do

"Hi I'm Kagome and this is Inuyasha" I said slowly backing up holding Inuyasha's hand

"Have a nice day"

"Here you go kid" Inuyasha said throwing the keys to Hojo while Inuyasha and I walk to the front doors to the Spring Shores building

"Inuyasha, you live here?" I said while trying to push my 'boyfriend' off me

"Inuyasha get off me, come on we aren't even in the building yet"

"Get used to this, you with be feeling me more often" Inuyasha said with his cocky smirk and kissing me on my cheek

"What does is that suppose to mean?" I said,

'_What did he mean by that?'_

"Oh you'll see" Inuyasha said

**_Normal POV_**

Inuyasha and Kagome entered the lobby and walked over to the elevator. Inuyasha pressed 17 floor.

"Inuyasha, why are we going to your room?"Kagome asked

"I told you, _you'll see_, somebody's anxious"Inuyasha smirked. Ding. The elevator stooped and opened.

"Room 753, remember that" Inuyasha said while sliding in the key card in the slot and opening the door when he saw the green light.

"Oh. My. Kami…" Kagome was speechless she ran in and admired the beautiful room The exterior walls were more like windows an overview of the whole city. The living room had beautiful white couches and white modern chandeliers. The Kitchen was spotless, black granite counter tops and a modern table set for two next to it.** (A/N: I have a link on my profile)**

"How could you afford this?" Kagome asked

"Does it matter?" Inuyasha said dragging her to the couch "Kagome?"

"Yes"

"I want you to move out of your condo" Inuyasha said

"Why?"

"I want to you to live with me" Inuyasha asked holding her hands and looking in her eyes

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun… what will Kagome say? What is Inuyasha up to? Review and I will upgrade. While you do that im off to take over the world. Muahahahahhahahhahahahahhahah...  
**


End file.
